character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asagi Asagiri (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Asagi was originally meant to be the main character of the game, Makai Wars, however, the game kept getting delayed until eventually, Asagi lost all hope of her game being released. So she sought out other protagonists to take over their role as protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Asagi Asagiri Origin: Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome Gender: Female Age: 17 (Likely much older) Classification: Human, (Eventual) Protagonist Powers and Abilities: |-|Asagi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Can perfectly disguise herself as many Dengeki Bunko characters), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation (Can edit the coding of the game for various effects, though she can not add anything that isn't already in the game), Fourth Wall Awareness, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (Has spoken to the person making her manga, Has literally held her title as main character, Has talked to her own Game Development Studio, Has mentioned the UI Elements of her game and knows that she doesn't have a voice actress), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification |-|With Fear The Great=Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Mind Control, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Fought against Baal) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Has fought the strongest people in her verse, like Baal, Zetta, Laharl, and Valvatorez) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Planetary, Stellar with Yoshitsuna, Multiversal with Fear The Great Standard Equipment: Dual Pistols, Morning Star, Giant Cannon, Grenades, Yoshitsuna, Fear The Great Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her pride has often gotten the way of victory, Has extraordinary bad luck Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Code Rewrite: Asagi can rewrite the coding of the game she is in, she is able to alter one piece of code to have a different property, like how Asagi turned herself from an NPC to a playable character, however, it has never shown to be able to erase things and Asagi states that she can not add in things that didn't already exist. * Energy Blast: Asagi has shown the ability to fire energy from her hands, this was used to destroy the planet's surface in Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. * Magic Bazooka: Asagi fires off her laser cannon. * Stratus Drive: Asagi hits the enemy with a mace and throws it so hard that it travels all the way around the planet back to Asagi. * Mighty Commando: Asagi powers up her dual pistols and shoots the enemy, she then drops grenades all around them before charging up her laser cannon and firing it at the enemy. * Cameo Star: Asagi throws her Morning Star into the air and reflects her bullets off of it and drops the Morning Star on them which explodes. * Dead Hurdles: Asagi makes a pocket dimension where she and her enemies are engaging in a gunfight which ends with Asagi firing an RPG at them. * Asagi Chachacha: Asagi makes a tornado that sends her opponent into space before she flies in on the Yoshitsuna and fires a massive laser at them which sends them back to Earth. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1